


The Gardener

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tuvok cultivates flowers for Tom and Harry's wedding.





	The Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 25. The prompt is "flowers."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Tuvok walked through the greenhouse, threading his way among the benches holding various plants from dozens of worlds. Most were orchids. He was unsure why he had so much interest in orchids. He admired their delicate beauty, but many flowers were beautiful. Perhaps it was just that they were so exotic. Dependent on high humidity, they would not survive on Vulcan outside a greenhouse. 

But he was here to tend different flowers today. The shelves along the back held the most exotic flowers of all: plants from the Delta Quadrant, originally collected and tended by Kes of Ocampa. She had left them behind when she left _Voyager_. Though the captain had given all of Kes' possessions to Neelix, the Talaxian was more interested in edible plants. Tuvok had stepped in to care for Kes' flowers, and they officially became his upon Neelix's departure. When _Voyager_ had finally returned home, Tuvok had moved the flowers here, to the greenhouse at his family estate on Vulcan. 

They were healthy and thriving, but he needed to prompt them to bloom. So he pruned, watered, adjusted lighting, applied fertilizers and supplements. 

Commander Kim and Mr. Paris were getting married. Tuvok had never quite understood why it took them so long. Their connection was instantly obvious to him; on Vulcan, they would have been officially bonded, even if it meant dissolving previous betrothals. He'd spent nearly a hundred years dealing with humans, but he still didn't quite understand them.

In any case, they were being officially bonded now, at least as humans did such things. Mr. Paris' first wedding had been a small, private ceremony; Tuvok had not been invited. That marriage had ended several years ago. Unlike that earlier wedding, this one would be a large, elaborate affair. Commander Kim said it was at the insistence of his parents, but Tuvok suspected it was the two grooms who wanted a big celebration. They had invited all their former _Voyager_ crewmates \- not a likely priority for John and Mary Kim.

Tuvok was in regular communication with Commander Kim; they played _kal-toh_ via subspace. When the human had expressed regret that Kes could not attend his wedding, Tuvok had suggested bringing some of her flowers instead. The idea was met with great enthusiasm, and it was decided: the flowers would be Tuvok's marriage gift to the couple.

With several hundred guests expected to attend, Tuvok could not grow enough flowers to decorate the large venue, but he planned to grow all he could, then scan them into the database so they could be replicated.

T'Pel was designing the arrangements. She had a far more refined aesthetic sense than her husband. They made a good pair, because they complemented each other. 

The same was true of Mr. Paris and Commander Kim, Tuvok had long noted. They were unlikely to have a marriage as long as his and T'Pel's, given the brevity of the human lifespan, but Tuvok hoped it would be as fulfilling. 


End file.
